Karma
by Alla Turenko
Summary: A dark story about Draco. The rest, you can find out for yourself. Not for people easily distrubed cause of very dark moments later on in the fic.r/r
1. 10 years later

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the plot and Adrien White  
  
Karma  
Chapter One: 10 years later  
  
"I told you !! I want nothing to do with you!!" Draco roared, veering away from his stalker  
  
"NO! You know this is fate! Listen, what about that time we went to the Yule Ball together, or the time-"  
  
"Shut up Pansy! You delusional bitch! The only reason that I went with you was because I didn't want to end up going alone, or worse yet.... Ending up with one of the Hufflepuff girls!" he shook his head, " We were never dating, hear me!? It was just some rumor you were spreading around! I didn't stop you because I..", Draco paused at the thought. Why did he not stop her? "Because I actually have a human descency!!"  
  
Boy that sounded weird coming from him...  
  
Pansy stood there shaking, sobbing, " You BASTARD!! I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
"THANK GOD!!!"  
  
With that, Draco pivoted around and walked away at a fast pace, weaving through the hoards of people in Diagon Alley, turning the corner and marching into the Leaky Couldron.  
  
He stopped and looked down, smirking. He was dressed in black. Black shirt, black pants, and a long black leather overcoat clashed wit his pale skin and silvery blond hair.  
  
"So, I see the good deed is done," called out a somewhat sarcastic voice laced with humor.  
  
Draco looked up, smiling, "Slayed subtly, Adrien, "he addressed to a man in identical clothes.  
  
Adrien White beamed. He had been Draco's best friend for six years now, and each had had their share of evil ex girlfriends. "Finally," He walked up to Draco, "She was such an annoying hoe, worse than that Hermione girl.."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh Draco, Draco, are you cheating on me?? Draco how do you think this dress looks on me??" he imitated in an irratated voice.  
  
Adrien just shuddered at the thought of Pansy in a short dress.  
  
  
*^~Author's note: HELLO!! This is my first fic!! So please review!!! Hate me, Flame me or actually, *GASP*, compliment me!! It's boring now, but it will get a lot better! But I need reviews to continue !!~^*   
  
  



	2. Draco's Physical

A/N:Hi there! nice to see you back! Since there were technical difficulties on FF.net (plus my laptopwent screwy on me and I couldn't use the data for days!!) , I couldn't post any sooner, but to make up for it, I've made it pretty long and am in the process of writing Chapter 3!  
  
Karma  
Chapter 2 : Draco's physical  
  
*splish splosh splish splosh*  
  
Draco's boots prodded through the shallow pools of water and ecoed rythmically on the cobblestones, in time with the hard rain.  
  
Angry black clouds swirled infinatly in the sky above, and the winds swayed green branches, who waved imploringly at Draco, like the fingers of the devil himself.  
  
Draco stopped, looking up at the sky, rain pounding at his face.What the heck am I doing here? he wondered. Draco didn't remeber coming here at all, wherever he was.  
  
He heard a slight rustling somewhere. His cloak careered around him eerily.  
  
He whipped around, just in time to see a shadowed figure run into the park trees.  
  
An indistinct whisper crept into his ear. He pivoted around. The whisper grew louder, coming from every direction. He spun and spun, vainly trying to discover the origin.  
  
The whispers came to an abrupt stop...  
  
"There he is, he is the one," said an unknown female voice.  
  
"No!! It can't be him! And even if he was, he doesn't look it!" argued another.  
  
Other voices rose in protest, but were cut off.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!" roared the first, "He is the fated I say!"  
  
A clap of thunder emitted and Draco was plunged into a deep darkness. Completely stupified, he stumbled around the black void.  
  
He heard a laugh behind him. The hair's on the back of his neck stood on end as he ever so slowly turned.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped...  
  
Sitting there cross-legged on a spectacurlary carved throne of gold, silver, and every precious jewe1 imaginable, was a young woman,scandly dressed and possibly in her early twenties.  
  
She smirked with delight at Draco's estonished face.  
  
No suprise there, she thought.  
  
Well, yeah, sure. She was beautiful alright, with her ash brown hair reaching well beyond her waist and slender form flaunted by a cute little black GUCCI dress. But one look in her eyes, and it was clear that she was a demon.  
  
Malichious crimson irises darkend to a bloody red as they were sucked into the endless black hole that were her pupils.  
  
Those pitch black pupils which were now staring directly at Draco, hungrily.  
  
She stood up in a fluid motion and literally glided towards Draco, who was now attempting to look imposing.  
  
(Don't let her scare you, you're a Malfoy for Pete's sake!! scolded Draco's conscionse.)  
  
The demon girl chuckled darkly, circling our fav blond, "Hmmm...I don't see what the others are fussing about, really," she stood directly infront of him, and tilted his head. Draco complied, curious to know what she was on about.  
  
"My, my! And just the right height, too" she exclaimed as she was a good head shorter than him, "Not to mention you're *gush* BLONDE!!"  
  
Ignoring Draco's bemused expression, her french manicured hand crept under his shirt and began to stroke his chest, "O0o! And muscular as well!" she paused, stifling a giggle, "I guess we're just about done the physic- OH!! Nice six-pack!!"she continue down but Draco's hand grabbed her's around the wrist.  
  
"We'll stop there, thank you." he snapped, voice full of irritation. Since when am / such a pushover? he asked himself.  
  
The girl looked him in the eye humourously, "Maybe it's because you've never seen such a beautiful demon?" she said sarcastically, fluttering her eyelashes and letting out a mock giggle.  
  
Draco blinked, dropping her hand. Had she just read his mind?  
  
Yes I did! piped a truimphant little voice at the back of his head.   
  
Draco jumped back, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?"  
  
She laughed again, "I am Aradia, the hellangel, daughter of Lucifer."  
  
"Yeah right," said Draco sarcastically, crossing his arms, "I know what you are. You're a dream! This whole thing is just a screwed up dream!!" he shruggs.  
  
Ara smirked, tiltind her head, ever so slowly floating up beside Draco,"Tsk, tsk! Now, If this was a dream..." her eyes glittered with malice,"This wouldn't hurt? Would it?"  
  
Before Draco could react, Aradia lashed out, digging into his side with her long, abnormally sharp fingernails, leaving three long diagonal scratches.  
  
Draco cryed out, doubling over in pain.  
  
It burned, as if white hot pokers were being driven into his skin, injecting poison, pain spreading rapidly.  
  
He fell, clutching his side, cursing. He looked at the shredded material that was his shirt, revealing a throbbing wound, pulsing with a strange glow.  
  
He began to spit out a long string of profanity but was silenced.  
  
He felt himself lifted off the ground, unable to resist, but a puppet at the ventriloquist's mercy.  
  
"Hush..."whispered the girl, her finger lightly brushing Draco's lip, "Enough for one night... I'm sending you back to your world now...", she touched his bleeding side, the pain abruptly stopping.  
  
There was a brilliant, blinding flash.  
  
***  
  
Draco woke up on his bed.  
  
He gripped his sheets, looking around rapidly, breathing heavily.  
  
He jerked up, touching his surrounding, then his face, determined to prove to his paniced mind that it was just a dream.  
  
Then he looked down, and he saw the scar.  
  
Yes it was a scar, although he knew he had acquired it only a few seconds ago, but it was there, like the mark of some old battle.  
  
His eyes stumbled upon his watch.  
  
10:32  
  
Omigod!!! Adrien, the club hopping maniac, would be there any second to try to convince him to come along.  
  
He pulled off the torn shirt and tossed it somewhere in the corner, and sure enough, there was that urgent knock on the door. Draco sighed and rushed to open the door.  
  
Otherwise, knowing Adrien, he would probably break it down.  
  
Draco braced himself, slowly opening the door, only to hear Adrien fired out his thunderous greeting;  
  
"HUZZAH!!!!!"  
  
"Hullo" answered Draco dully.  
  
Well, what do you except?  
  
He's Adrien White, for god's sake!  
  
Ya know the guy who has blue hair, which he spikes in every possible direction!  
  
Yeah, that's him, the definition of wild child/player/ everything else imaginable.  
  
"Dude, wanna go to the clubs with me tonight?"  
  
"Oh go to hell, Adrien, you know tha-"  
  
Adrien cut him off, "GREAT IDEA!!"  
  
"Hwa?"  
  
"Ya know, that new club, the Hell," Adrien was always high, eventhough he didn't smoke or do anything that bad in particular, saying that it was bad for his karma, "I hear it's run by this totally devilish chick named Aradia or something like that, whoa! the stories I've heard!!"  
  
Boom  
  
Draco blinked, his brain processing that information.  
  
"So you coming or not?" he didn't wait for Draco's answer, "Great!!"  
  
Adrien shoved Draco aside and grabbed a random white shirt out of Draco's elephantine closet, tossing it to our favorite confused blond.  
  
Then he noticed the scar, "Whoa there? What the hell is that !?!?"  
  
"Oh-um-" stuttered Draco, putting on the shirt and scanning the floor nervously, "Hermione's cat," he shrugged.  
  
Adrien winced, "Ouchies"  
  
  
a/n:HALLO!! I'm back!!! How'd y'all like that one!! A thousand thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  
(Yes there will be Draco in leather, and no, this is not d/h or d/g, cause I honestly think it's lame, although the girls will have some 3rd party influence)  
  
Next chapter: Adrien and Draco meet Aradia at The Hell, Pansy gets her revenge (poor Draco), and Draco finds out what he's needed for.  
  
Place your suggestions on how The Hell should look like!!  
  
  



	3. It Pays To Be Blond

Karma  
Chapter 3 : It pays to be blond  
  
After an amazingly long search in Hell's immense parking lot, Adrien's shiny red corvette convertible (which clashed terribly with his electric blue hair), pulled into a parking space.  
  
"Finally," complianed Draco. He got out of the vehical and looked up.  
  
He scowled, "Wonderful, now we half to walk half a mile to get there!"  
  
"Oh quit whining!", Adrien rolled his eyes. slamming the door shut, "Aradia's a witch, so there's an apparating room."  
  
Draco, who had already started walking, pivoted around, an almost painfully sarcastic look on his face, "Then,", he took a step forward, "Why?", another step, "DID WE TAKE THE BLOODY CAR!!??"  
  
Adrien blinked, looking mock hurt. Then, he hugged the car and said in his most whiny baby voice, "Because I liiiike it!!"  
  
Draco looked annoyed, "Whatever.", and disapparated.  
  
***  
  
After apparating, Draco and Adrien found themselves in a large circular room with black walls and red carpets. Black leather sofas curved against the wall, and a fire crackled in a transperant column that rose from the floor in the center.  
  
Hell of an interior decorator, that Aradia, thought Draco, proceeding with Adrien to the tall double doors.  
  
The sound of dance music exploded as they proceeded down the hall, reaching a long line of people. There several extremely imposing looking bouncers collected money and allowed the people to proceed.  
  
They made their way to the front.  
  
"Okay, " said one of the bouncers placidly, eyeing Adrien's clothes, "30 bucks off you, for the blue hair," he turned to Draco, examining him the same way, "Hmmm... and you're blond. The boss likes blonds," he glanced at his notebook, "25$ off you"  
  
The guys, slightly bemused, payed up and proceeded, turning back to find a slightly overweight guy being charged 50.  
  
Adrien raised an eyebrow, "Okay.... that was a little out there!" He was about to say something else but., "Holy Mother of GOD!!!"  
  
The dance hall that stood infront of them was about the size of two football fields, if not bigger, complete with a stage cage dancers, and of course, spiral columns filled with fire.  
  
Wide patios hung above, filled with tables and bars.  
  
The place was flooded with people, dancing drinking, and socializing.  
  
But then the music stopped.  
  
Cheers rose from the oceans of bodies, everyone there turned towards the stage. The people on balconies rushed to the edges.  
  
"Just in time for the show," whispered Adrien, just loud enough for Draco to hear.  
  
As suddenly as the music stopped it came back on again, only this time it was Limp Bizkit's Rolling.  
  
Flames shot out of narrow cylinders all over the stage.  
  
Through the shiny curtains came a girl in a short black skirt, a red spaghetti strap, and high heels. Her hair fell in an arch behind her .  
  
She made her way up, "HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOO PARTY PEOPLE!!!"  
  
The audience responded with more loud cheering,  
  
Giant tv screens lit up one by one, showing closeups of the girl.  
  
"That's her! That's Aradia!" said Draco, rather eagerly, poking Adrien.  
  
"Dude, are you sure? I mean, I always pictured her as a rich, fat gothic type."  
  
Draco just looked at him funny.  
  
"Aradia is in the house!"screamed the loudspeakers.  
  
"Told you so" whispered Draco.  
  
On the stage, Aradia smiled, "Wow! You guys treat me like a celebrity!"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Anyway, here's the deal tonight; I am going to pick, " she paused, "The 5 HOTTEST GUYS IN THE CLUB!!!"  
  
More cheers.  
  
"And then," she placed the mike it's holder-thing, "I will AUCTION THEM OFF!!"  
  
The ladies in the club cheered even louder.  
  
"Well, here we go!' she brought out a pair of tiny theatre benoculars.  
  
Laughs.  
  
"Hmmm, " she lifted the lenses to her eyes, scanning the audience, free hand ready to point out a winner.  
  
"Too short, no, no, HELL NO!! (sorry) Hate the shirt, hate the mushroom cut , hate- WHOA!! Hottie Alert!!" she adjusted the binoculars, " You! yes you, Yah the one with the tan and the white FUBU shirt! Get up here! Oh come on girl! Let your boyfriend go! That's better."  
  
The guy came up, walking up on the stage.  
  
"And what is your name?"  
  
"Uhh... Daniel Millar..."  
  
"Cool. Just stand over here please, Dan"  
  
She continued scanning the crowd and her gaze went up to the patios.  
  
"OOOOOooooo!!! Who's that? Get over here!!!"  
  
The guy got there in an amazingly short time.  
  
"Watz your name?"  
  
The flame haired guy smiled goofily, "Ron Weasely,"  
  
Draco almost toppled over with suprise,   
  
"HIM!!??" gasped Adrien.  
  
She looked over to the other balcony, immeadiatly spotting a african with a a smile from a toothpaste commercial.  
  
After he introduced himself, she went back to searching the audience, until her gaze stopped on Draco and Adrien.  
  
"DOUBLE GROWL!!! You two at the back! Ya!!! Love the hair, dude!!! And bring that blond friend of yours along!!!"  
  
I could of course describe their reaction, but it would take about a page and a half. Just think about it, what if you were chosen as hottest person out of a crowd of atleast two thousand people, when one of your worst enemies was on stage too??  
  
"Sizzle!!! What are your names??"  
  
"Draco Malfoy,"  
  
Ron turned green.  
  
"Adrien White"  
  
Ara did a little claw thing at the chosen guys, " Alright ladies, First up is Daniel! Come 'ere, tell us what you like, "  
  
After a wild conference, Daniel finally got auctioned off for $462.  
  
"Up next, Ron!!!"  
  
Ron got sold for $125.  
  
"Now, JAAAASON!"  
  
$233  
  
"Alright, Adrien!!"  
  
Cheers!!!!!! BIGTIME!!  
  
"HI! I uh... like breakdancing?"  
  
the sheer volumn from the audience made Adrien stumble back three steps.  
  
"Whoa, I'm guessing you girls out there like that too, huh?"  
  
Need I repeat?  
  
Music started, and Adrien front flipped and got to the floor, well, uh, breakdancing.  
  
Adrien sprang up, to great disappointment of the crowd.  
  
"Woo, getting hot in here," he took of his shirt,  
  
"S890, any more?" asked Ara, in between giggles  
  
People just kept on placing there bids, as Adrien did another routine.  
  
"Yah, the temperature here is soaring, people!", he took of his pants, revealing happy face boxers.  
He started breakdancing again, ending with a spin on his head, backflipping to his original place, and shrugging, "More,"  
  
Aradia laughed giddily, " SOLD!!! For $1782!!!"  
  
Dissapointment. Swearing. Oh well," Now girls," said Adrien, descending into the arms of the red head thathad purchased him, waving his finger, " Naughty naughty."  
  
"I know, I'm disappointed to see him go, too!" complained Aradia.  
  
"On with- DRACO!!!"  
  
Draco walked over, slouching, feeling stupid.  
  
"Don't worry, man! Just do what I did!!" assured Adrien, in and out of making out with the girls around him.  
  
What about the Malfoy code of honor, draco asked himself. His consionce chuckled darkly, what honor? Father is dead, and so is Mum, whats the point?  
  
Draco felt like punching himself in the face, but thought what his father's reaction would be if he were still alive. Heck!!! Just to piss that asshole off!!!  
  
His pale complexion lit up with devious glee, he smirked.  
  
"Weeeell, I don't really mean to be an Adrien repeat but...... How's about it, people?"  
  
Oh the noise level, my poor ears!!!  
  
"Heh, I'll take that as a yes. Oh bloody hell. Do I have to take my shirt off?"  
  
"Take it off take it all off!!" screamed a girl in the audience, voice barely audible over the rest of the people.  
  
"Yah! What she said!! Yay!!" emphasized Ara.  
  
"Fine," he took of his shirt, tossing it to the side, " Any more?"  
  
"YESSS!!!! screamed the girls.  
  
"Shit, you're a bunch of pervs, you lot!" reluncuntly, he complied, taking off his cargos (his boxers had little chili peppers on them.  
  
"Break dance! Damnit!" screamed a girl.  
  
Draco sighed, and started, spinning on his back, then on his head.  
  
"SOLD!!! $1525!!!  
  
"Argh. You could've atleast made it $1800!! ADrien will eat me alive for this!!" Draco complained to the audience, as he was pulled off stage by a bunch of Japanese high school girls.  
  
  
*^~ a/n: HUZZAH!!! That took a while!! Thank you so much to the few people that reviewed..... aww, I thought I was good at this. Flames or praise??  
  
Next chapter: PANSY GETS REVENGE (as promised), Adrien and Draco talk to Ara in private, and one more upon request of the reviewers. What do you guys want to happen? Sky's the limit.~^*  
  
  
  



End file.
